Highschool der Schattenkinder
by Saphiria
Summary: Was wäre wenn die Naurto charaktere alles Dämomen sind?


Mir gehört nichts und verdiehne damit auch kein geld! (:

viel spaß beim lesen (:

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, fühlte ich schon eine schwere Last auf meinem Bauch. Ich wusste genau wer es war und es brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. Ich richtete mich leicht auf, um meinen unfreiwilligen Bettgenossen besser ansehen zu können. Ich musterte ihn lange. Sein schwarzes Fell, seine großen und prachtvollen Pfoten und seine lange Schnauze sowie seine Ohren fand ich schon immer toll. Damals dachte ich, dass er so etwas wie ein großer kuschliger Hund zum Spielen war, doch das stimmte nicht. Er war mein Begleiter, mein Freund, mein Beschützer und mein Berater. Langsam fing ich an ihm hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Nun schlug auch er die Augen auf, da er meine Bewegungen mitbekommen hatte.  
>„Guten Morgen", grummelte er noch leicht verschlafen.<br>„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Nagru".  
>Er gähnte einmal ausgiebig und richtete sich dann langsam auf, damit ich aufstehen konnte. Als ich seine Krallen auf dem Boden kratzen hörte, richtete ich mich langsam auf und schaute mich in meinem Zimmer um. Es war groß und bestand fast nur aus Schwarz- und Rottönen. Mein Bett war sehr groß und es stand in der hinteren rechten Ecke. Es hatte rote Samtbettwäsche und - da es ein Himmelbett war - schwarze Vorhänge, die allerdings immer offen waren. Gegenüber von meinem Schlafplatz war die Tür zum Balkon, die Nagru - nun in seiner Menschenform - öffnete. Sogleich kam eine angenehme Brise in mein Zimmer und schlang sich an meinen nackten Füßen vorbei. Als ich zu Nagru schaute, fiel mir auf, dass er nackt war. Wobei es mich nicht störte, da ich ihn schon sehr oft unbekleidet gesehen hatte. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und sah mich weiter um. Zwischen Balkontür und meinem Bett war eine weitere Tür, die mich in mein Ankleidezimmer führte. An meinem Bettende war auch nochmal eine Tür und wenn ich dort hineingehen würde, stünde ich in meinem Badezimmer, was ich auch sogleich aufsuchte. Nagru folgte mir.<br>„Willst du ein Bad oder eine Dusche?"  
>Ich blickte ihn nicht an als ich ihn das fragte.<br>Als Antwort bekam ich nur ein „Baden wäre toll."  
>„Dann kannst du ja schon einmal das Badewasser einlassen."<br>Er tat es auch sogleich. Das Bad war recht groß. In der linken Ecke war eine Dusche, in der vier Personen Platz hätten und mit einer Glasfront ausgestattet war. In der Mitte stand die Badewanne. Man konnte gemütlich zu dritt in dieser Platz nehmen und man hätte immer noch Freiraum. Und zur Rechten waren zwei Waschbecken. Das Ganze war in schwarzen Marmor gehalten mit roten Accessoires. Ich zog mir langsam mein T-Shirt und meinen Tanga aus, als die Badewanne voll war. Nagru hielt mir seine Hand hin, damit ich sicher in das angenehm warme Wasser steigen konnte. Danach stieg auch er ein.  
>„Und was machen wir heute?"<br>Ich schaute ihn an.  
>„Mein Vater möchte gerne, dass ich ihn aufsuche. Er meinte, er wolle mir was Wichtiges mitteilen."<br>Nagru nickte verstehend und fing an meinen Rücken zu waschen, nachdem er mich umgedreht hatte. Ich genoss es. Es tat gut. Als er fertig war, begann er meine Haare zu waschen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Kopfmassage fühlte sich sehr gut an. Er wusste halt, wie man mich mit Kleinigkeiten glücklich machte. Nachdem er fertig mit meinem Haaren war, tat ich ihm denselben Gefallen. Zuerst wusch ich ihm seinen Rücken und danach seine Haare. Er seufzte zufrieden auf. Nagru mochte es jeden Morgen den gleichen Ablauf zu haben und ich hatte nichts dagegen. Nachdem wir beide fertig waren, nahmen wir uns unsere Handtücher, die wahrscheinlich von einer der vielen Diener bereitgelegt wurden und trockneten uns ab. Wir gingen wieder in mein Zimmer und ich lief direkt zu meinem Ankleideraum.  
>„Was meinst du soll ich heute anziehen?"<br>Nagru, der sich wieder in seine Hundeform verwandelt hatte, schaute mich nur an und legte den Kopf schief.  
>„Wenn du willst, dann zieh doch das Kleid hier an. Dazu kannst du doch dann die schwarzen Schuhe anziehen", meinte er, wärend er zu einem schwarzem Kleid mit roter Verzierung lief.<br>Ich überlegte, ob ich nicht doch etwas anderes anziehen sollte, aber mir fiel leider nichts ein und so zuckte ich mit den Schultern und zog mich an. Als ich dann auch endlich fertig war mit allem Drum und Dran, ging ich nochmal ins Bad und legte ein bisschen Eyeliner, Mascara und Lidschatten auf. Ich überprüfte mein Aussehen nochmal. Meine schwarzen Haare lagen auf meiner Schulter. Mir war nicht danach, sie zusammen zu binden. Das Kleid passte perfekt zu meinem Körper und die Schuhe passten auch sehr gut dazu. Ich sah akzeptabel aus und nun konnten wir zu meinem Vater gehen.

Wir wanderten einige Flure entlang und nahmen verschiedene Abzweigungen bis wir vor einer großen Tür standen die, nachdem man mich erkannt hatte, auch sofort geöffnet wurde. Nagru und ich liefen in den großen Saal und sahen meinen Vater schon auf seinem Thron sitzen. Er sah wie immer gelangweilt aus. Als er uns erblickte, richtete er sich leicht in seinem Stuhl auf und schaute uns an. Nachdem wir vor ihm zum Stehen kamen verbeugten wir uns leicht, wobei sich Nagru dann auch sogleich neben mich hinlegte. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und sah meinen Vater tief in die Augen.  
>„Ihr wolltet mit mir reden, Vater?"<br>Es war mir noch nie geheuer, wenn er mit mir sprechen wollte.

„Ja so ist es, denn ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, die du erfüllen sollst."  
>Meine Augenbraue zuckte skeptisch nach oben. Meistens wollte er nicht, dass ich etwas für ihn erledigte.<br>„Und was für ein Auftrag wäre das?"  
>Mir war jetzt schon mulmig bei diesem Gedanken.<br>„Soll ich für euch ein paar Verräter quälen? Oder doch lieber nur ein paar Informationen über das Himmelreich sammeln?"  
>Er schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Seine schwarzen Haare wippten dabei im Takt mit.<br>„Ich möchte nur, dass du in die Menschenwelt gehst", meinte er monoton.  
>Meine Augen verengten sich.<br>„Warum?", war meine einzige Frage.  
>„Weil ich es so will. Und außerdem sollst du einen Eindruck von dieser Welt bekommen."<br>„Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht möchte, Vater?"  
>Erbost sah ich ihn an und er blickte ebenso wütend zurück.<br>„Du wirst das tun, was ich dir sage! Und dabei bleibt es auch. Ich will, dass du dich noch heute fertig machst, damit du morgen dort bist. Du wirst auf eine Schule gehen und-"  
>„Was für eine Schule?", unterbrach ich ihn. Er wurde wütend.<br>„Wage es noch einmal mich zu unterbrechen und du wirst bestraft!", zischte er bedrohlich und ich zuckte leicht zusammen, da ich seine Strafen kannte. Als ich zu Nagru blickte, hatte er die Ohren angelegt.  
>„Es tut mir Leid, Vater."<br>Ich verbeugte mich leicht, um ihn meine Unterwürfigkeit zu beweisen. Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
>„Nun gut. Ich werde noch einmal darüber hinwegsehen. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ich möchte, dass du auf diese Schule gehst und dich ein wenig umsiehst, ob da auch alles mit rechten Dingen vor sich geht. Die Schule ist eine der wenigen, die Dämonen, Vampire, Formwandler, Elben, Fabelwesen, Hexen, Magier, Feen, Chimäre, Orgs und etliche weitere Kreaturen, die wir kennen, besuchen können, ohne sich zu verstecken. Da ich wissen will, wie es dort zugeht und ob es Sinn hat, so etwas weiter zu führen, möchte ich, dass du dorthin gehst und es dir ansiehst."<br>Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn verblüfft anzuschauen. Er wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig auf eine Antwort von mir.  
>„Wenn es euer Wunsch ist, dann werde ich dem natürlich nachkommen. Doch dürfte ich eine Bitte äußern?"<br>Er kreuzte seine Beine.  
>„Nur zu, sprich mein Kind."<br>Ein leichtes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, da er wusste, dass es nur eine Sache gab, die ich mir wünschte.  
>„Dürfte Nagru mich begleiten?"<br>Als ich dies aussprach, hob mein Begleiter seinen Kopf und sah mich irritiert an.  
>„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, so soll es sein. Ich hoffe doch, dass er damit einverstanden ist?"<br>Nagru blickte zu meinem Vater, dann zu mir und wieder zu ihm. Als er aufstand, verneigte er sich vor seinem Schöpfer.  
>„Wenn es der Wunsch meiner Herrin ist, dann soll es so sein."<br>Ich wusste, dass er sich so entscheiden würde, da er mich nie alleine lassen wollte und immer meine Nähe suchte. Ich nickte nur und schaute zu meinem Vater der ebenfalls zustimmend nickte.

„Dann soll es so sein. Ihr werdet ein paar Sachen packen und morgen wird euch Tsubasa auf die Erde begleiten und alles Weitere mit euch besprechen. Ich hoffe du enttäuschst mich nicht, Lilith. Ansonsten würde ich sagen, das Thema ist beendet."

Zum Abschied verbeugten Nagru und ich uns nochmal und gingen dann nebeneinander wieder in mein Zimmer um ein paar Sachen zu Packen.

„Meinst du, dass wir in so eine Wohngemeinschaft reinkommen oder wir ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen?"

Nagru, der sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt hat, schaute mich fragend an als er ein paar meiner Klamotten in einen Koffer packte.

„Ich denk mal schon. Vater will nur das Beste für mich. Auch wenn er es nicht oft zeigt weiß ich, dass er mich Liebt."

Ich lief zu meinem Wäscheschrank in meinem Ankleideraum und suchte zusammengehörige BHs und Slips heraus. Als es an meiner Zimmertür klopfte ging Nagru zur Tür um zu sehen wer es war. Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren und ich schon fast fertig war mit einpacken, kam Nagru zurück und gab mir einen Briefumschlag. Als ich ihn fragend anschaute zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und meinte, dass Tsubasa ihm das gegeben hat und er es mir überreichen soll.

„Was da wohl drin steht?".

Ich öffnete den Umschlag und flog über die Zeilen. Als ich zu Ende gelesen hatte blickte ich zu meinem Begleiter.

„Vater möchte, dass wir eine andere Identität annehmen und uns unauffällig verhalten. So ein Schwachsinn! Als ob wir unter den anderen auffallen würden."

Ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen.

„Naja du musst auch verstehen, dass du und dein Vater sehr bekannt seit. Oder meinst du es gibt noch einen der diese Welt regiert und dessen Tochter Lilith heißt?"

Man könnte schon fast sagen, dass er mich auslachte aber ich ignorierte es.

„Und deswegen soll ich ein niedriger Dämon spielen?"

Ich grummelte nur. Das alles ging mir jetzt schon auf die Eierstöcke.

„scheint so. Aber vielleicht werden wir dann auch unseren Spaß haben. Wenn die denken, dass sie machen können was sie wollen, dann werden wir es denen richtig zeigen, oder?"

Ein grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. So dumm war die Idee auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte Nagru auch recht und es wird ein tolles Katz und Maus spiel.

„Wir werden es sehen. Aber solange können wir es uns ja noch gemütlich machen. Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Schwimmen?"

Als Einverständnis bekam ich nur ein nicken und so gingen wir zur großen Grotte, die im sogenannten Keller lag.

„Wir werden sehen was uns der morgige Tag bringt."


End file.
